The Boy Who Has A Mate
by LENORE123
Summary: Naruto's life changes when he moves to Dieny Island Axel/Naruto


Disclaimer: I don't know own Naruto or Kingdom harts.

Warning: mile and mile sex and Mpreg mite have more don't know yet.

Chapter One: The Discovery

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He didn't have any sines of his inheritance so he kept it from the boy and then they moved to Konoha and it was a beautiful town hided with trees and mountains the boy even maid one friend but had no girl friend. But then the boy started to show sine's so he had to make the hardest dissension he had made and it was to move back to Disney Island.

And when the boy walked in to the two bedroom apartment to find out that all there stuff where missing he started to panic but then his guardian walked out of one of the bedroom with a box in hand the boy had asked 'what had happen? And where did all that stuff go? And why are you holding a box?' and his guardian had reapplied 'all of the stuff is hided to are new home and the box I am holding is the last of the stuff that I need to loud in to the truck.' That was all that need to be said there was no more time tomorrow was the boys birthday and they need to be there be for that time came.

And when the boy had found out that it was not in the town that he had grown up in and that he had no time to till his friend good bye it had token a lot from him and he was mad at his guardian and wouldn't even talk to him for the hole ride to the boat dock and know here he was looking over the ocean on a boat to some Island that he had no clue what the name of the Island was.

"Naruto I know your mad at me but" the man pause to move closer to the boy that was leaning on the reeling "but there's-there's a good reason" the man said looking over the ocean. The boy named Naruto looked at the man that stands to his right "what do you mean there's a good reason for going to some Island that I don't even know the name to Iruka" question Naruto "Naruto there thing I cant explain right know." the man named Iruka paused "Naruto lessen you'll fine out sooner or later just give it time and stop asking questions because your not going to get them from me got that" Iruka said Naruto just gave him a glare. Then turn back to the ocean. Out in the open you could see an Island coming in to the clearing. "Naruto look that is Disney Island your new home from know on." Iruka pointed to the Island that was coming in to the clearing.

Naruto squint his eyes closer to see the Island better but all you could see were trees and mountains and nothing more but when they got to the docks of the Island you could see a lot more and let just say it was beautiful the trees you see where sakuras and you could see all different animals but no town. What Naruto didn't know was Disney Island was more then just being beautiful where the humans they weren't just humans but indeed creatures and the reason you couldn't see the town was because it was hidden from the eye and to get there you would have to drive deeper in to the trees and mountains.

"Naruto come on, we got to go" Iruka said jumping in to there truck "ya-ya I am coming" Naruto hopped in to the truck and drove off though the trees and mountains. "Naruto when we get to the town I have to stop by some where in town then we can check out are new house." Iruka said all Naruto did was nod and looked around it was like driving though a rainforest and there was just one word for it 'beautiful' _'what the hell' _Naruto thought looking at some thing a young boy shouldn't be looking at. "So Naruto what do you think?" Iruka looked over at Naruto "Naruto?" Iruka asked a gain "no I think it gross" Naruto said still looking at the two bears that are mating. "what so gross about it I think it beautiful" Iruka said looking back at the road "Ew what so beautiful about bears hump-" Naruto was cut off by Iruka " um Naruto I wasn't talking about that I was talking about the forest" they both looked at each other and started to laugh. It was the first time since they started this trip that they laughed and it felt good.

It's had been an hour and know you could see the town it just looked plain you had the people walking down the sidewalk and streets lamps along the road for the night The buildings where like one building but different doors to different stores on both side of the road. Iruka pulled up to one of the parking spots in front of the building and turn off the truck. Then they got out.

"Naruto I want you to stay by the truck got that" Naruto nodded hopping up on the hood of the truck watching Iruka walk in to a club. _'Hmmm a club huh,' _Thought Naruto lying back on the hood covering his eyes with his arms _'Wander_ _what_ he's _doing_ _in_ _there?'_

"Oh fuck Sakura did you see that" asked a blond boy punching the air he had on blue T-shirt that has fuck off on it and a pair of faded jeans and an pair of skater shoes he also had piercing in one eyebrow "why you had to bash his head in like that Ax?" question the pink hair girl with a pink take top and a pink minnie skirt and sandals. Naruto sat up looking at them they were right next to his truck and not noticing him. "Because it felt good and" the redhead paused looking up he had on a red T-shirt and black jeans that was baggy and Nicky shoes and piercing in his ears and eyebrow green eyes met blue eyes. there was a long silents then a blond hair girl looked where the older boy was looking "what the fuck are you looking at." Naruto was the first one to break the eye contact and looked at her then laid back down covering his eyes with his arms again.

and that was just the wrong thing to do the blond girl was not having any of that she came up to him and banged both hands on both sides of his thighs Naruto finch and move his arms a little to see what she was doing "I asked you something so answer me you fucking got that?" the blond girl glared at him the boy sat up again and gave a fuck-off-glare. That was the wrong thing to do the next thing he knew the redhead had him by his throat against the truck with one hand.

He couldn't breath, so he wiggle to see if he could get a way but the redhead boy was to strong. He put both of his hands on the boys arm to see if he could move it but he just couldn't something was happening he felt week and felt like he was on fire his breath count in his throat when he felt the pain inter his stomach his hands moved from the boys arm to his stomach clenching it and started to breathing harder he couldn't stop he wanted to lay in a ball but the boy still had his throat his vision started to blur from the tears balled up in this eyes it hurt so much.

The door to the club opened and out came Iruka and a young lady they both stopped when they saw what was happening they both rushed over to the group of kids "Axel get your hands off of him" the woman yelled and the boy let go putting his hands up in defense Naruto curled up in to a ball clenching his stomach and started to coughing and breathing even more harder. It hurt so badly.

Iruka stepped up next to the redhead and put a hand on the boys forehead Naruto scream in agony it hurt even more when Iruka touch him. A young redhead woman stopped and looked at the boy she had seen this be for and knew what was happening. "I say you guys gat your self a Veela there" every one turned to look at the redhead woman. She just smiles at them then said. "But the strange thing is there's never been a male Veela be for Veela's are all made up women" every one turn to look and the blond boy and then turned back as she started to speak a gain. "How about you guys bring him to the clinic so I can keep an eye on him after all I am a Veela." She paused and looked at Axel and said "I say you got your self a Veela my dear boy" Axel just stared at her then turn his back on her and walked off he knew all about Veela's and was not happy about this. She just smiles at the retreating back.

Then looked back at the boy that was going be her boys mate "lets get going" she said walking off. When they got to the clinic Naruto was still screaming in pain clenching to his stomach and his skin still felt like it was on fire the young lady that came out of the club with Iruka went to grab a wet washcloth to cold down the boys forehead Naruto relaxed a little to the cold cloth but it wasn't doing nothing for his stomach was still in pain. Iruka looked up at the redhead woman remembering what she had said to the boy name Axel. "Hey miss what do you mean that Axel got him self a Veela?" question Iruka. The redhead woman looked at Iruka and smile then said "please call me Mickey and what I said back there is true Axel got him self a Veela and there is nothing you or I could do about it." She looked down at the boy with a sad look then began to speak a gain." What worries me is he's a boy so he shouldn't be a Veela at all Veela's are always girls and I know what your going to asked so stop giving me that look the reason I said Axel got him self a Veela because Veela's don't change until there 16th birth day but if there touch by there mate a capable of hours until the birthday there inheritance kick in. and Axel touch him and he's inheritance kicked in do you understand what I mean?" she looked at Iruka and smile when he sat down by the boys bed then Iruka started to speak " so tell me this why is his stomach hurting I understand that his skin would burned and why he scream when I touch him but I don't understand why his stomach is hurting him so bad" they both looked at the boy that was know a sleep in the bed she didn't understand ether _gush I whish I knew more about male Veela but I know nothing because there's never been a male Veela that I know of._ She thought.

'Arham' came from some ones throat all three of them looked up at the door to see Axel and a blond girl leaning agents the wall looking at them then looking at the boy. "You need to leave Larxene" Mickey said glaring at the blond girl the girl just laugh at her. "Oh I don't think I have to after all I will be family after Axel turn 18 and I'll become pregnant." She had all three of the adults shucked they all looked at Axel who had a smirk on his face then he pointed out "that kid can't bare children he's mite be Veela but he is still a male after all and he mite be my mate but I am still not going to leave my girlfriend because of this." Then he took a seat Iruka looked up then looked back down at the boy that was still sleeping then said clearly so every one can hear " you mite be his mate but that does not give you any right to bring her here for one thing I do know about Veela's if he finds out about her that he will a tack after he done going though this so if you still want your little fling then I sagest that she leave and wait until he is recovered and back to health even after that is still a good I dill that he does not know of her or you won't have toughs baby's you want so bad." Iruka glared at the girl.

The blond girl just started to laugh at him "that brat cant to any thing to me Axel wo-" she was cut off by Mickey " you mite be right about that but you still have to leave when we do" she paused then looked at Axel " but you would have to stay" Axel just looked at here like why-do-I-have-to-stay-here-look. She just smile and then said "you'll have to mark him as yours because you guys are mates" the girl name Larxene looked at Mickey then at Axel then back at Mickey then said "what do you mean marked him the only way Axel could mark" she stopped speaking and sat down speechless Axel looked at her then at his mother then said "you mean ill have to mark him like werewolf's do?" she nodded then smile.

"Meaning she still can have your children but he cant find out he can still meat her but when she does get pregnant he cant know about-" Mickey was cut off by the boy on the bed that just woken from sleep " can't know about what? " he asked then tried to set up but sidle for his elbows. His blue eyes wonder a round the room trying to finger out where he was. "So where am I?" question the boy Iruka ignored the question "Naruto there's thing you need to know" he was cut off by the boy "like where am I?" question the boy again this time looking at the redhead woman she smiled then said "your at my clinic" Naruto laid back down heavily _'so I am at a clinic and my stomach don't hurt any more will that a good thing I wonder why these people are here any ways and for my self to.'_ Thought Naruto closing his eyes then opining them he shish then open his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Are you going to till him I want to get out of this place?" Naruto looked to see who spoken and was welcome with a blond girl she just smirked at him "Larxene you can go then there are thing you don't need to hear" the redhead said but the girl named Larxene never did she just stood there glaring at her then reapplied "I am not go" she was cut off with a glare from the redhead woman. "fine-fine I'll go" then she left slamming the door be-hide her.

"Know that she is gone what I am about to tell you I don't want any interruptions" the redhead woman stated then began "Naruto Disney Island not what you think yes its got the animals and the trees and normal buildings but the people in it there not what you call normal more like creatures" she paused looking to see if the blond boys expressions change and if defiantly did he just looked at her like have to lost you mind. "Naruto you don't have to believe me but you mite want to see your not normal your self your more like a Veela to say we don't know how or who you got it from but Veela's are usually females and there are no males and you're the first one to be born a Veela. And the reason you're here know is cause your Veela blood kicked in" she took in a deep broth. "When Axel here" she pointed to the redhead sitting in one of the chairs to the side of the door. Then took a long deep breath she spoke a gain.

"What I am trying to say is that Axel is your mate and you'll have to mate with him be for the day of your birth day and that is to day." She pauses again and was ready to say something more but Naruto beat her to it "let me get this right the people in Disney Island are creatures, so because of this Veela thing or what ever it is and Iruka probly didn't know about this entire thing but for on thing I do know is he did know I was going in to my inheritance then Axel right tried to kill me or whatever he was doing." He pauses then begins again "but like Axel said he wants a child but I am male and can't give one so I am going to be a side dish wile he goes have his children with Larxene. But has any one ever ask Naruto of what he wanted no because he as no say right? And do I rely have to mate with him?" ever one was looking at the boy in shock how could he know? About what they where talk about he was a sleep wasn't he? So how could he know? That was the question going though every ones thoughts.

Naruto shift under the stares he was getting he didn't know any one except Iruka but he wasn't happy with him right know. "Naruto let me ask you this do you fill like your still on fire?" Naruto nodded looking at the redhead woman wandering where this was going. "And your stomach doesn't hurt any more?" Once a gain another nod "know let me till you this if you don't mate to day then you'll get hotter then you'll die." She looked at Naruto but nothing there "wouldn't that be grate you could die and I would get my children." All three adults looked wide eyes at Axel how could he say something like that? A quite voice brought them from there thoughts "ya that would be grate" Naruto laid back down covering his eyes with his arms if they looked closely they would have notes the tears but only one did he could smell it "could you leave us we have some things to disgusted." They all looked at Axel who was standing up and dusting him self off then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed then asking the adults to leave again.

Once they left he turn to look at Naruto, Naruto was setting up playing with a string on the sheets. "Let me get something strait once I mate and mark you I won't be able to sleep with Larxene but-" Naruto looked up still playing with the string then said "lets not then" he looked back down. Axel moved close bring his hand up to the boys cheek Naruto scudded closely to the cold hand. Axel slid his other hand to the boys chin making the boy look up at him then lean closer to kiss Naruto. Axel fleck out his tongue asking for entrance Naruto parted his lips Axel slid his tongue in to the boy's warmth tongue dance in rhythm against one another. Naruto was the first to break the kiss needing air.

'Arham' they both looked up to see who it was there at the door stand Larxene she came in shunting the door and then leaning on the door with a smirk on her face.

"So how was the kiss Axel?" Naruto looked a way blushing Axel looked at him then back at her then reapplied "that is known of your biasness" she came closer and then said " have you asked him" Naruto looked up at her then looked at Axel then asked " asked me what?" Axel gives the blond hair girl a glare then looked at the boy setting next to him then reapplied "remember when I told you that after I mate and mark you that I won't be able to sleep with her" Naruto nodded at this he remembers "but if you agree to lit Larxene to be my other mate then I could have my children I want" how was he suppose to reapplied to this 'ya I'll share my life mate with a rude bitch' no that wouldn't do be for he could reapplied the door open Naruto looked a way from them not wanting to look at any of them for some reason he felt like he wasn't wanted. What was that kiss then?

" Larxene what are you doing here" the blond woman asked Larxene just smile then looked at Naruto then said with a smirk to her voice." Oh just asking if I could be a mate how about it Naruto" Naruto didn't hear her or dissuaded not to hear or he was to deep in his thought yup that was it he couldn't decide what to do to let her in and let him disappear or say no he just didn't know what to do he was hurting for some und reason just to think about her touching him was this all about the kiss because be for the kiss he thought it was disgust to kiss another man so what happen? Why did it hurt? Why did he want to say so bad to her to leave and never come back? And why oh why did he fell like crying? He looked up at Axel that moved off the bed and walked over to Larxene to lean on the wall too. Then he looked over to Larxene she was smiling at him. Then to the woman that walked in. what was he supposes to do? All he could do was get out of bed and walked out the clinic room door and out the clinic he didn't want to be there some thing nagged at the back of his head tilling him to do some thing horrible to the girl and he just couldn't do it he just couldn't till them yes he didn't fill safe with her being there other mate no he just didn't want another mate and he didn't understand why Axel wanted another yes she can carry his kids but for some reason Naruto didn't like that he was going to be the outcast of this he would be lonely again and what about him he always wanted a family but not know he has to give away his dream so why cant Axel give his a way?

Axel looked at the empty bed that his mate was at then to the door he just didn't know what he did wrong for his mate to walk out like that then he looked at Larxene she still had that stupid smile like she won but she didn't he did not say yes but didn't say no so what was going on? "Axel what are you doing and where's Naruto?" question his mother when Axel didn't answer she asked the blond woman "Tsunade where is Naruto and why is Larxene in her" the blond woman named Tsunade looked down with sad expression on her face "Axel and Larxene asked Naruto if Larxene could be a third mate but Naruto seemed as though he didn't know what to do so he left" she when a sat on the bed then looked up at Mickey who looked mad Mickey looked at Axel then to Larxene she knew who ideal this was and was mad at Larxene for even asking something like this but she knew Axel could have more mates if the other said it was ok but for Veela that could just have one and she never told her son that she thought he didn't need to know and know Naruto was off sad and hurt and confuse about all of this she took to seat that was closes to her. Then leaned on her knees

"Axel there's something I never told you because I never dreamed of my son to have a Veela mate and Veela's can only have one mate I know your werewolf and you can have more mates but Naruto can't he stuck with you and if you go off sleeping with Larxene then close you eyes and say good by to your friends to me because if Naruto dies you'll go with after a wile you'll fill sad hurt that your mate is gone its nothing like werewolf's and there's another thing is I don't know that much about male Veela's for all we know there could be more and he could be able to have children and that was what I was coming in here to do to see if he would be able to" she stopped and looked at her son he was playing with his shirt and he wouldn't look at her "Axel when I left this room I went in to my Grate Grandmothers stuff and I found a book about Veela's and it had some stuff about male Veela's but it had nothing to help me with this then I remember I didn't have any pains like Naruto did when I turned 16 I just remember being hot and felt alone I wanted something I needed something I needed your father and that's is what I gotten and he didn't rejected me ether." Axel looked up then asked "what am I suppose to do I want a lot of thing that he cant give me" he was cut off be Iruka coming in to room he had heard some things "ya will what about Naruto he wanted his own family but he has to lose that dream to I hurt him from bringing him here if I'd had just staid where we where then no one would have to go though this even him." He looked down in shame.

The door slammed open they all looked up at a blond hair boy running in and hiding be hind Iruka "there-there's this big dog chasing me" he bind down hands on knees to catch his breath. They all heard a bark and then something like 'stupid dog stop' then a big white dog comes running in jumping on the blond hair boy. Licking his face "why does this have to always happen to me Iruka don't just stand there get her off me know." Iruka started to came closer but the dog growled then sets down on the boys in a protective way. A young girl come in laughing her ass off "Naruto that was a good one she sniffed you out and jumped out of the truck I didn't know you where here in Disney Island or I would have lifter her but she mist you so I had to bring her." Naruto looked at her then back at the dog the dog was looking around the place then stopped when her eyes cont site of a redhead boy she scout down and crawled over to him and gave her puppy eyes For pit.

Axel looked at her then started to pit her Naruto stared at them for a wile then looked back to the young girl "what are you doing Hinata?" the girl looked at Naruto the said " I could asked you the same question." Naruto sat up " I asked first" she stared at him then went and sat next to him she open her mouth to till him but two other boys came in "Hinata did you find that stupid dog" the dog growled at the boy with brown spiky hair " yes I did " Hinata reapplied back the other boy waked up to the big dog and taped its noise then said 'bad girl' Naruto seen it and didn't like it at all. " don't touch her" he said madly getting up and hiding to the dog and grabbing the caller and walking a way from the long dark hair boy. The dog wined missing the redhead pit. "So like I was saying or going to say I moved her with my cousin" she pointed to the long dark hair boy then said "that is Neji" then she pointed at the spiky brown hair boy " that is Kiba my boyfriend remember I should you a pitcher of him" Naruto looked at the boy a little long then nodded "know why are you here" Naruto looked down then said " because Iruka made me move here" he paused then begin again " because I am stupid Veela." Ever one looked at him then at her she just smiled at him wile he berry his face in to the dogs four.

"What the hill you don't smile at me like that and I am your boyfriend" Kiba was getting mad and Naruto why does she smile like that at him he was joules yup that was the word for it. "Unless you want her to think of you as her brother then go on a hind, have her smile like that at you" Neji said then laughed then every one laughed Kiba just looked a way deep red in the face.

Axel walked over to Naruto leaving Larxene standing there mad he bent down and took Naruto chin and then looked at ever one and said "we need to talk" then looked back at Naruto. Naruto looked over at Hinata she stood up and nodded at him he nodded back at her and they all left leaving Naruto with Axel a lone.

Axel put his other hand at the back of Naruto's nick pulling him closer so he could kiss him Naruto turn his head making Axel kiss his cheek "don't" Naruto said in a low voice. "I didn't know its just" Axel pause "it's just werewolf's can have as many mates they want I didn't know that Veela's can only have one and that if there was some one else that they fill sad and a lone and outcast I didn't know" Naruto looked eye wide at Axel a werewolf where did that come from? Axel count this and then said "I am a werewolf will the alpha of my pack I know I am young but I always want my own pack so my dad said it was ok for me to leave his pack and make my own it's a long story."

(Sex Seen)

Then Axel looked at Naruto pulling him in and whispering in to his ear in a low husky voice. "I only want you" Axel licks his ear down to his nick sucking and biting.

Naruto let out a long low moan Naruto hand went to his mouth to cover it Axel lift his nick and looked up with a smile then went back torching his nick. He slid his other hand under the blond hair boy shirt to play and pinch the boy's nipple. Naruto moved his hand from his mouth to remove the hand that is torching his hard nipple. Axel grabbed the hand and pinned both hands above Naruto's head making the boy beneath him wiggle.

Axel lean down and gave the boy a kiss Naruto moan in to the kiss Axel took this moment to slide his tongue in the warmth of the boy's mouth once again tongues dance around one another. Axel took his free hand and slid it in to the boy's shirt playing and pinching the already hard nipple Naruto moaned and Axel broke the kiss to go for the boy's nick kissing, sucking and nipping at the sough skin of the boys nick. Naruto didn't know what to do Axel still had his hand above his head and he wanted to do something so he wiggled to get his hands free. Axel notes what Naruto was trying to do and let go of his hands. Naruto took his hands to Axel not knowing what he was doing and pulled up Axel shirt. Axel notes this and lift his body up to let Naruto take his shirt off. Then he did the same to Naruto

he looked down at the boy beneath him then let his eyes wander lower to one of Naruto's pink nipples he been down and took the pink nipple in to his mouth and nibbled at it. Naruto moaned and then bucked his hips up wards then moaned again filling something hard groined agents his hared manhood another moaned comes out of his mouth when he heard Axel growl. Axel removes his mouth from the boys nipple and looked up at him Naruto had his yes close head lean back and his pick swollen lips parted a little and there was only one word for the way the boy looked and that was 'beautiful'. Naruto opens his eyes and looked down to where the older boy laid green eyes met blue then there lips brush a gains one another then broke out in to a passionless kiss. Naruto heard his jeans be undone then pulled down Naruto helped by lifting his hips then knocking his shoes off. Naruto slid his hands down to undo Axel pants Axel stood and slid his pants off then laid back down on top of Naruto.

Taking two fingers to Naruto's mouth Naruto looked at the two fingers then at Axel "get them wet for me." Naruto took the to fingers in to mouth not know what he was doing and sucked and moved his tongue played with two fingers then Axel took them out "get on your knees and hands" Naruto did as he was told to and got on his knees and hand he felt some thing at his butt hole he tried to pull a way but older boy hold him in places. Axel slid in one finger making Naruto wimpier in site pain not as bad as he thought it would be Axel moved this finger to fine the boys G-spot of muscles Naruto moan when the older boys finger touch some thing that made pleasure run though his body Axel slid another finger in this time the boy whimpered a little more but found that spot again Naruto lean back in to the hand for more Axel spread his fingers to stretch the boys pick hole. When he thought the boy was ready he pulled out making Naruto wined with lost of the fingers. Axel got in to possession holding his hard cock to the pick hold then slid it in slowly Naruto went wide eye and tried to pull a way but the older boy hold him in to place Naruto let out low pain moan and Axel stopped to let the boy relax then move in again until he was all the way in.

then stopped and bend down toured the boys ear and whisper in it "I for got to till you some thing" Naruto turn to face him and come face to face with the older boy "that it mite hart more then normal" Naruto looked worry but didn't say any thing "and that I am sorry" then he grabbed his hips and started to slowly moving. Naruto bend down on to his elbows and moan it didn't hart that much like the older boy had said it would but then he felt something a lot bigger then the cock that was already in him he tried to pull but it hart more then he felt nails dig in to his hips and pulled him back. "Don't try to pull a way or it will hurt more." Come's a darker whisper in Naruto ear Naruto left his head and face Axel. Axel eyes where red then he felt something slid down his thighs and looked between his legs and saw

blood run down his thighs he didn't understand but then started to whimpering in pain and dig his nails in to the cement making his nails bleed and pill Axel thrush in more faster and harder setting a rhythm Axel lean down and licked Naruto's back Naruto moaned Axel took his hand and slid it in front of Naruto and took a hold of his harden shaft and stroked it with each thrush Axel lean down and bet hard enough to leave the mating mark on his shoulder. Naruto dig his finger more and screamed more in pain then felt Axel cock expend more then Naruto came making his in sides tight around Axel cock Axel felt the boy tightness and spelt his seeds deep in to the boy's warmth.

Naruto body hit the floor not wanting to more his body ached then he felt Axel full on top of him nether of the boys moved for a wile until Axel heard study breathing and looked to see a sleeping Naruto. He pulled out and left Naruto up bridle stile and laid him on the bed then crawled up next to him Naruto moved tours the worm body. And they laid in each others arms liking the warmth of each other.

What the boy's didn't know was that there life was going to change for the bitter of the world.

(A/N: I know I didn't do that good with sex but I had some one chick it out for me and I hope you did like it and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as it's down. So please R/R me.)


End file.
